The sweetest goodbye
by Abonnendes
Summary: Dia tahu dia tak akan pernah melihatnya lagi. warning : OOC, Gaje, dll.


**Haiiiiiii *tebar menyan* ada yang kangen? *lambai tangan didepan kamera*. Abonn lunasin janji Abonn yang bikin pik tentang dua insan nista ini #ditendang. Sebenernya bukan janji seeh. Dengan gendre angst, walopun gak yakin angst sih *muka madesu* Aduh jadi merasa bersalah nih *muka madesu Part 2"**

 **Langsung aja deh. *muka madesu part 3***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disklemer :**

LOTR © punya saya #digerebekmassa. Ekhem maksudnya **LOTR sama apapun yang ada di dalamnya milik J.J.R Tolkien.** Abonn gak meraup secuil pun keuntungan dari sini.

 **warning! :**

BL, sho-ai, shounen-ai (sama aja kelles), typo, gak logis, pokoknya melanggar rambu lalu-lintas(?) ngaco, mengandung unsur gaje yang amat kental, tau apalagi deh.

Akhir kata happy reading.

Note: jika mengalami sakit gigi saat membaca panpik ini mohon di hentikan karena dapat mengganggu kehamilan dan janin. /maksudlo?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kehidupan mortal mungkin terdengar menakjubkan bagi Legolas, elf muda yang sebenarnya sudah ratusan -mungkin ribuan-tahun itu merasakan kehangatan yang menyelimuti dan membingkai hatinya. Perlahan namun pasti setangkai mawar tumbuh di antara duri di tangkainya.

Mungkin dia harus banyak berterima kasih kepada sang...

"Legolas? Kau belum tidur." Suara Aragorn membuat Legolas tertampar pada kenyataan.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengantuk." jawab Legolas.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Kau...-"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan apapun."

"Oh, berarti kita sama."

Aragorn kemudian duduk di sebelah Legolas yang terduduk di pohon cukup besar dan tentu saja pohon itu telah tumbang. Kepalanya terdongak menatap langit kelam yang dihiasi bintang, tidak terlalu banyak namun cukup untuk menemani bulan pucat yang sendirian.

Tak ada percakapan yang mereka bahas, mungkin mereka lebih menyukai keheningan. Legolas lalu menatap Aragorn yang tengah asik memandang langit.

Merasa di perhatikan, Aragorn pun menoleh dan mendapati sepasang bola mata berwarna biru, menguncinya.

Expresinya seolah mengatakan 'Apakah ada yang salah?'. Dan langsung di sambut gelengan ringan dari Legolas. Elf pirang itu membuka mulutnya, seakan ingin mengucapkan beberapa patah kata yang langsung menguap.

"Apa Frodo sudah sadar?" Katakan saja Legolas bodoh! Aragorn tersenyum tipis lalu kembali menatap manik langit yang bertebar.

Merasa ada kejanggalan dalam kata-katanya Legolas pun meminta maaf kepada lelaki di sebelahnya. Malam semakin larut di temani keheningan dari keduanya, mereka seakan tak mengangap ada orang lain di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi membanjiri kelopak mata Aragorn yang masih enggan terbuka. Meski akhirnya dia membuka matanya. Dia tak menemukan si elf sindar yang menemani malamnya.

Dia lalu terbangun dan meregangkan ototnya. Dia bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana caranya tertidur. Tak begitu jauh dia berjalan, sosok yang di carinya sudah ada di depannya.

"Frodo sudah siuman." Ujar Legolas cukup semangat.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Aragorn memastikan pendengarannya masih baik-baik saja. Legolas mengangguk mantap, lalu bersiap pergi membesuk Frodo.

Aragorn mengikuti Legolas, lalu memasuki sebuah ruangan yang sudah di isi oleh para hobbit.

.

.

.

Malam kembali tergores didinding tak bertiang itu. Hembusan angin menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut pirang milik Legolas, hingga membuatnya seakan menari dalam kesunyian.

Kini elf pirang yang tengah menatap langit itu merasakan pahitnya rasa yang dia miliki. Beberapa jam lagi penobatan raja Gondor, dan tentu saja beberapa jam lagi hatinya akan hancur. Lebur dan akan bersatu dengan aliran air matanya.

Seseorang menepuk bahunya sehingga membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Pupil matanya mengecil saat akan menoleh, namun membesar kembali saat menyadari siapa yang menepuknya. Orang yang menepuknya hanya mengerutkan dahi seolah mengatakan 'kenapa?'

Legolas menggeleng lalu kembali menatap langit. Dia tersenyum kecil karena kekonyolannya, dan tentu saja mengundang tatapan sama dari Aragorn.

"Ada apa dengan mu?" Tanya Aragorn heran.

"Tidak." Sahut Legolas.

"Oh ya Legolas, adar mu mengirimkan beberapa Elf kemari."

"Benarkah?" Ujar Legolas sedikit enggan.

"Iya! Dan sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu sampai kau bersikap aneh seperti itu?" Aragorn masih menanyakan topik itu.

'Aku menyukaimu bodoh.' Batin Legolas namun dia tak ingin menyuarakan isi hatinya. Terlalu sakit untuk di ucapkan, karena dia tahu apa jawabannya.

"Aneh? Maksudmu?" Pertanyaan itu tak digubris Aragorn.

Aragorn menghela nafas panjang, lalu berjalan dengan langkah ringan menuju sebuah pohon cukup besar. Dengan dedaunan yang mulai berguguran. Dia menatap siluet yang di banjiri cahaya rembulan cukup lama, sosok itu seakan bersinar, dan mungkin benar bersinar tetapi dalam hatinya.

"Hei Legolas." Panggilnya membuat orang yang bersangkutan menoleh.

"Apa kau akan berdiri disana semalaman?" Tanyanya.

"Mungkin." Jawab Legolas singkat.

Aragorn berdecak pelan. Lalu menutup matanya dan merasakan semilir angin membelainya. Dia semakin larut dalam pesona malam, yang menentramkan dan membuat matanya di selimuti kabut bernama kantuk. Namun dia masih cukup sadar untuk merasakan keberadaan bibir lain yang menempel di bibirnya dan sebuah kata perpisahan yang membuat sarapnya mati seketika.

"Good night, farewell."

Dia sadar semenjak hari penobatannya itu, dia takkan pernah menemukan orang yang sama yang telah mengisi suatu ruang kosong dalam hatinya.

 **End dengan gak mutunya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Aduhh maap banget ya soalnya Abonn baru publish pik gaje ini sekarang. Pokoknya Abonn minta maaf sebesar-besarnya *sungkem sambil berderai airmata*.**

 **Ini semua gara-gara kejedot pager sekolah yang membuat Abonn amnesia. Apalagi setelahnya malah di cekokin pelajaran membosankan yang membuat Abonn pengen jadi Tinkerbell /ngaco.**

 **Dan inget-inget pas kejedot tiang bendera dan meningatkan Abonn pada janji yang hampir Abonn ingkari. Ciahh.**

 **Aduhh mana di tambah guru-guru yang emosional bin nyebelin tingkat dewa #dijadiinsate.**

 **membuat daku ingin berendam di sungai penuh buaya(?)**

 **Oh iya Abonn awalnya mau publish ini di malem taun baru, tapi apalah daya mengais secercah ide saja susah apalagi memanggul(?) segudang ide /kokmalahcurcol?**

 **Dah ah sesi curcol penuh dramanya.**

 **Si yu egen. Jika berkenan sampaikan unek-unek kalian di kolom ripiu hatur tengkyuuuuuuuu *melesat dengan Smaug***


End file.
